Small Hours, Little Wonders
by fmorgana
Summary: Tattoo. "Few people know this…but there isn't just one Anbu tattoo." A collection of short nejiten one-shots for nejitenplz deviantArt. Just a few moments in neji and tenten daily life. Title inspired by "Little Wonders" by R. Thomas
1. Bathrobe

Hi everyone!

...this the first time i'm publishing something on this website...i hope everything will go smoothly XD

Here you, go this is my first thing published ever...i posted it on deviantArt a while back and finally decided to upload it here too...i was shy i guess XD.

Anyway, hope you like it!

Oh and i hope i'm going to be able to turn this into a series of random silly happy (or not) one-shots about nejiten. Wish me luck!

.

.

* * *

**Pairing(s)/fandom:** Nejiten (duh) - Naruto  
**Word count:** 390  
**Prompt(s) used:** Bathrobe and dialogue somehow? (nejitenplz group prompts)  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to kishimoto. I am _not_ kishimoto

**Dedication:** to E, (I . Heart . Hatake . Kakashi/Sorceress2000) with whom i co-mod the nejiten fanfic writing group "nejitenplz" on dA and who helped me a lot with my self esteem as a writer :D

* * *

.

Neji raised his head from the book he was reading as he heard Tenten come out of the bathroom.

"Hn, so this is why I can never find it…," he commented, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend's choice of attire.

"What are you talking about?" she asked after she finally managed to wrap her towel around her long hair for it to dry more easily. Turning towards the Hyuuga, she could now see him roaming his eyes over her body, slowly appraising her form.

"Oh" she realized, "you mean this thing?" she finished, gesturing to the dark blue bathrobe she was wearing.

"Yes, as I seem to recall, it's mine." Neji teasingly answered, discarding his book on the nearby table after carefully marking his page. He straightened and smirked, "and I think you do have your own."

"Oh please, yours is so much more comfortable," stated the kunoichi "and you know hot pink is so not my color anyway, I don't know what went through Sakura's and Ino's heads when they offered me that pink horror for my last birthday" she finished while her male companion, amused, stood up and walked towards her. "Well, I obviously can't wear the pink one so you're going to have to give me back my bathrobe at some point, you know" Neji remarked.

"No."

"And why not?" asked a half-surprised Neji after his girlfriend quick and definitive reply.

"Well, because I like using it, duh" smartly answered Tenten with a flirting smile that melted Neji's inside into goo.

"Oh really now? Well, I have to admit it does look good on you," smoothly retorted the male. He put his hands on the girl's waist and leaned close to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine "but I know something that would look even better on you right now…" He smirked as he looked at her, seeing her blush as she urged him on by putting her arms around his neck and leaning into him. "Hmm," he continued, now nuzzling her neck, slowly kissing a particular spot making the girl lean her head back to give him more access "your training clothes would be perfect right now, we're late".

Neji had barely enough time to avoid the fist his girlfriend aimed at his face. This training session was going to be very interesting...


	2. Laundry

Hi *waves*

Here's my second written and published thing ever...yes, it's on deviantArt too...and it's still for nejitenplz :D

The idea came to me when i was doing my own laundry I was watching the washing machine and getting really bored so i took a pen and paper and told myself, "okay, what could you write starring Tenten and laundry"...

and thus was born this ficlet...in between the "wash cycle" and the final "spin cycle"

Thank Reggie/PTB for Tenten's little fantasy about going to train naked, I added this after she told me she'd rather go naked than do laundry at 2am when exhausted XD

* * *

**Pairing:** NejiTen  
**Prompt:** Night  
**Warning:** short, pointless & cute XD  
**Word Count:** 730  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Masahi Kishimoto and whoever else owns rights to it

**Dedication:** To Reggie (Princess Tyler Briefs) because she's awesome. And she taught me quite a few things about writing in English (which is quite different than French...especially the punctuation D: )

* * *

.

She couldn't believe it. Why was she out of her apartment _doing her laundry_ at 2am after an exhausting two weeks long mission?

Staring at the clothes revolving behind the thick glass of the washing machine, she remembered how Ino had ranted for hours as they were making their way back about finally being able to clean up and get out of their filthy clothes.

The two kunoichi had been sent on an information and assassination mission in the Rain Country in the middle of the rainy season and the weapon mistress had not been able to do anything but agree with the younger girl. Covered in mud from head to toes, Tenten had run, dreaming about clean clothes and a hot shower the whole time.

She had unfortunately forgotten that she had been interrupted on her way to the laundromat when she had been called away on this urgent mission. She was quickly reminded of her empty closet when she had entered her apartment nearly stumbling on the bag she had prepared at the time.  
Swearing under her breath, Tenten had quickly showered and changed into her last somewhat clean shirt and pants, old baggy and tattered affairs she never wore outside of her home, before grabbing the bag of dirty clothes by her door and making her way to the 24/7 Laundromat. She had rushed there, wanting to get this chore done as quickly as possible, needing to have clean clothes for her usual early training session with Neji that she really didn't want to miss despite her fatigue. He had been on a mission when she had been called and she hadn't seen him, nor trained with him, in over a month. She missed him terribly. He may have been considered as a cold unfriendly shinobi by others but he was her best friend, or maybe even more, she hoped. She had missed his near constant presence by her side and their talks. His dry humor always made her laugh.  
On the way there, her tired brain, prompted by her body's unwillingness to do laundry at this hour, had conjured up the image of her walking on the training groups without any clothes on. She had giggled thinking that if she did she might have a chance to see her teammate flustered and maybe even win before she flushed a bright scarlet at the idea of him using his 64 palms attack on her naked body.

Now, half-lulled to sleep by the rhythmical noises of the washing machine, Tenten nearly didn't react when someone sat next to her. Only the familiarity of this person's chakra pulled at her curiosity enough to make her lift her head and open her eyes. Straightening up as she realized the man she was thinking about was watching her, she stuttered, surprised:

"N…Neji?" Shaking her head to wake herself up, she grinned at her handsome teammate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him after he made no indication to start talking.

She could feel his eyes carefully watching her, roaming all over her body, probably checking her over for any injuries. She colored slightly as she remembered her attire before his eyes met hers and he gave her the soft half-smile that made her heart beat faster and her insides turn to goo.

"Tsunade told me she was only expecting you in the middle of the night so I came to tell you…" He started before she quickly interrupted him.

"Please, don't cancel the training…" At his raised eyebrow, she kept going, now clearly blushing. "It's just's that…we haven't trained in so long…and we both want to apply for Anbu soon…so…I mean" She trailed off, embarrassed, as he chuckled.

"Why would I ever cancel training?" He asked making her grin.

"True, how could I forget that I'm talking to one of Konoha's resident trainaholic." She teased.

"If you're feeling well enough to insult me then I guess you don't need the extra sleep. And to think, I was coming over to tell you we could meet later" He said, standing up and walking away.

Eyes widening, she jumped to her feet and started after him, hurriedly speaking  
"Hey! Neji, wait!…You know I…"

Chuckling some more, he turned around smirking before calling out to her,  
"I'll see you tomorrow after lunch Tenten." He half-waved as he made his way out. "Rest well."

.

.

------------------

:D


	3. Tattoo

**A/N:** Here is my (late) present for Neopuff for the X-mas in July event over at nejitenplz on deviantArt. I had the worst case of block ever...but here it is, finally :)

Characters: Tenten

Word count: 697

Dedicated to: Neopuff

Warning: none

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or anime Naruto.

* * *

Few people know this…but there isn't just one Anbu tattoo.

The jounin or chuunin who show a lot of promises or have talents or skills that can be useful for the dark actions of Anbu are offered a pathway into the elite world.

Very few are worthy of this honor. And the selection is drastic. There are no applications. The chosen shinobi go through a series of excruciating tests, from having to survive on their own in a hostile environment to taking dangerous solo missions.

Of course, secrecy is the rule, training is disguised as missions and not a single word about anything that happens can pass the barrier of the trainee's mouth. Obviously, they were also exhausting and forced everything out of the candidates until they were at the end of their rope.

After a few grueling steps, the kunoichi entered her bedroom and quickly stripped before taking a refreshing shower. Under the spray, she reflected back on the past few months after successfully becoming a chuunin and finishing several higher ranked missions.

Apparently she had been under scrutiny ever since she had left the academy and the Anbu recruiters had just waited until she matured enough to contact her.

She had been so surprised when Tsunade had called her in her office and smiled at her before directing her to a discreet door nearby. There she had met a high Anbu official and he had talked to her. Oh, he hadn't praised her skills at all. He had just said she would be useful, that she could help defend her country more that way. As a shinobi, she could only accept.

She did not regret her decision, she never would. Her life as a shinobi was solely dedicated to helping her country in any way she could. Her unique talent and her mastery of her art had helped her successfully pull through countless of official and secret operations. And being a "trainee" also involved countless challenges. Which she immensely loved as she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and showed great improvement. She had even recently been praised by her sensei for a new jutsu she had designed after a few particularly difficult missions during which she had needed to dispose of enemies from behind obstacles. She had devised a silent way to use her weapons from behind trees and rocks and make them hit a target as long as she was given precise coordinates.

As she was smiling at the thought of her sensei, grinning proudly at her and giving her a thumbs up, her mood suddenly plummeted. As rewarding and exciting, even if dangerous, as her new position was, she could not warn her teammates. She could not share with them tales of her explorations or of their fights or the things she saw when her missions took her in foreign lands.

They did not understand her complete change of clothing a few weeks after she made chuunin. One had protested against her new baggy clothes, expressing that it was a loss of youth, the other had lowly commented that he hoped they did not impair her movements. But really, she just couldn't tell them about the half Anbu tattoo on her left arm.

Finishing up her shower she stepped out of the stall and grabbed a nearby towel. Starting to dry herself, she paused a moment to stare at the mark on her skin. The swirly circle that could only be completed if a trainee fully joined Anbu. It looked good against her tan. She couldn't show it off though…it was secret and only the Anbu and Konoha's leaders knew about this team of promising shinobi.

Snapping out of her daydream she continued toweling herself dry and put on some clean clothes. After fixing herself a quick dinner, she finally started to fully relaxed when she heard an increasingly familiar thump against her door. Groaning, she opened it and grabbed the arrow, quickly reading the scroll attached to it before it destroyed itself.

She was to report to the East gate at sundown. Looking outside, she realized she barely had enough time for a quick nap. Just another day as an Anbu trainee.


End file.
